React
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Reno is being annoyed by a certain ninja. Can he be rescued? Relena with Ruffie for Speedy Speck.


React

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Speedy Speck so enjoy! Please R&R.

Reno took a sip of his beer and looked over at his best friend.

"Rude, why couldn't the skeleton go to the party?"

Rude didn't answer.

"Because he had nobody to go with!" the redhead revealed, laughing at his own joke.

Rude didn't even crack a smile.

"You call that a joke Turkey?" Reno turned at the voice he'd recognize anywhere and saw the genius of annoyance herself, Yuffie Kisaragi, standing at the entrance to the bar. Beside her was Elena, who was giggling at Reno's joke.

At least Reno thought she was.

The ninja seemingly bounced over to the two men and plopped down beside Reno, beginning to poke him in the side.

"How you and Elena ended up together, I'll never now," Yuffie said, continuing to poke him.

"Quit it, princess. Don't you have some Materia to steal or something?" Yuffie just grinned.

"Why do that when it's so much fun bugging you?"

"Laney, help..." Reno whined, casting a pleading gaze over to his girlfriend.

Elena let him wait a few moments before coming up and placing a hand on her shoulder. Although Reno wasn't quite the prankster he used to be in regards to Elena, the blonde was still subjected to the occasional whoopee cushion.

And besides, she liked messing with him every once and awhile.

But she loved him anyway, so she spoke up.

"Yuffie, you know Reno's easy to rile up. Why go for the easy tease when you have a real challenge in front of you?" Here Elena gestured to Rude.

Yuffie thought for a few moments before nodding.

And as she came over to Rude, the redhead thought he saw the bald Turk stiffen a little. However Reno's observations were muted when he felt his girlfriend's arms wrap around his waist and gently tug him away.

"Let's leave them alone, besides you haven't taken me dancing in awhile," she murmured in his ear.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah...and there's a jukebox in the corner with my name on it."

As the couple walked over to the jukebox, Yuffie made a gagging sound and turned to look at Rude.

"Can you believe how lovey dovey those two are with each other?"

Rude simply took another sip of his drink.

"Hey I'm talking here so you better respond, you got that Lurch?"

She finally got a reaction out of him as he turned his head and looked at her.

"I'm drinking," he said simply.

"Well I'm pouting!" Yuffie shot back, sticking out her lower lip and batting big doe eyes at the stoic man.

"Cute..." Rude stated.

"Ninjas aren't cute," Yuffie muttered.

"You are," Rude said, his voice so low Yuffie almost didn't hear it. He stood up then, leaving a generous amount of money on the counter, and headed for the exit all while the ninja was still in a stupor.

Shaking her head a little, Yuffie bounded out of her chair and chased after him, her fists clenched.

Elena grinned as she observed this, moving closer to Reno.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just remembering the time I caught you wearing those moogle pajamas," she answered, giggling a little as his face turned as red as his hair.

"I told you I was modeling them for one of the departments," Reno said, shoulders slumping a little.

"Whatever you say Re."

And with a kiss on the cheek, they continued to dance.

* * *

Outside the bar Yuffie had managed to catch up to Rude. Once she was in front of them, she placed a hand on his chest and tried to get him to stop.

Of course this failed and Yuffie was pushed forward as Rude pressed on.

"Will you stop ignoring me?!"

Rude stopped and looked down at her.

"That's better. You don't just call someone cute and then leave!"

"What do you do then?"

Yuffie pondered this question for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know you just-mmph!"

Rude was now kissing her.

And the craziest thing was, she was enjoying it.

However it soon ended and Rude broke apart, Yuffie giving a sigh.

"Materia..." she murmured.

"Excuse me?" She grinned up at Rude then.

"You owe me some Materia for doing what you just did, understand?"

Rude was silent for a few moments before he gave her a small smile.

"Would you mind if I gave it to you over dinner, say next week?"

"Throw in a piggyback ride and you got a deal," Yuffie said after thinking it over for all of a second.

Rude nodded and continued to walk home, Yuffie moving out of his way.

"Who knew Lurch could kiss so well?" Yuffie said quietly, before heading back to the bar.

She had a redhead to annoy.


End file.
